


the new kingsmen

by hungryforramen



Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: AU, Eric and Dongwan have different (new) Kingsman aliases, Headcanon, Hyesung is a doggo, Kingsman AU, Not Spoiler-free, Original Kingsman characters are mentioned but they will not appear, Reference to the The Secret Service, and Eric assumes Merlin's role, because I'm only watching The Golden Circle the day after tomorrow, if you catch my drift, the one with Dongwan as a Kingsman spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforramen/pseuds/hungryforramen
Summary: Kim Dongwan, or Gawain, is the new addition to Kingsman, the Sercret Service. He meets the optimistic Ector, or Eric.





	the new kingsmen

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something on Shinhwa, and since Kingsman: The Golden Circle is now showing in cinemas, GO! WATCH! IT!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy reading this fic <3
> 
> Talk to me at my [ tumblrino ](http://findmeinthekingdm.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> P/S: If you find this fic posted somewhere else, I pray you found it on my [writing blog](http://yeoreumphan.tumblr.com/). *prayer hands*

The strong and piercing smell of his perfume hits his nose, but that cannot beat his charming and sharp reflection in the mirror, and it leaves him slightly star-struck.

Kim Dongwan joined Kingsman, a Secret Service that operates at the highest level of digression from the government, and the Kingsmen are knights. Dongwan, looking suave in this bespoke and handsome grey suit, is now a knight.

He had swung by the Kingsman tailor shop last week with his mentor, and was told that if he was not chosen to become the next Gawain, at least this tailored suit and his shiny new Oxfords would be his souvenir.

But no, Dongwan desperately wanted to become a Kingsman, the next Gawain, and he had persevered until the end. But the episode where Arthur handed him the gun with blanks and told him to pull the trigger on Syung, the Alaskan Malamute he personally trained when he was in training, render him dumbstruck.

Though it just happened yesterday, everything seems too blurry for him. Everything flashed before his eyes confusingly, but as soon as his mind started to think, he had pulled the trigger on Syung. Syung’s eyes looked terrified, but at the same time, it did not know what was happening; it was the same with Dongwan.

Dongwan takes one last glance of his reflection, and walks out of the fitting room with his neatly folded white shirt and trousers in his hand. Once the fitting room door opens, he is greeted by a smiling, taller, savvy-looking gentleman around his age. His hair is parted to one side and neatly gelled, and Dongwan thinks it was slick yet cute.

“Welcome to Kingsman, Gawain,” the man with a warm smile says, calling Dongwan by his Kingsman alias. “I’m Ector. I’ll be assisting you in all your espionage missions. I’m looking forward to be working with you.”

 _Ector?_ Dongwan thinks. “That’s not your real name,” the Kingsman blurts. It is not a question, but he did not mean to come across as offensive, especially during their first meeting and they would be working together.

Ector smiles. “No, no. Of course not,” Ector replies politely. “I think you should get going to the dining room, Gawain. Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Galahad, and Percival are all waiting for you in there.”

As Ector walks away from Dongwan, Dongwan’s feet feel like they should stay put.

Ector turns to expect Dongwan walking behind him, but finds the latter still standing put in front of the fitting room. He notices Dongwan fiddling with his clothes. “Feeling nervous, Gawain?” He asks.

“Yes,” Dongwan answers honestly. “Didn’t think I’d shoot Syung with a blunt just to get here.” He sighs and walks over to Ector, and the two of them stand in front of the dining room door.

Slightly confused, Dongwan asks: “Are you not going to open that?”

Ector laughs. “I will, but I’m just as nervous, you know. It’s my first day too.”

“Oh.”

“We can be friends,” Ector turns to him, winking; revealing his perfect set of white teeth.

“S-sure.”

Ector holds out his hands. “I’m Eric. That’s my real name.”

Dongwan returns the handshake. “Dongwan.”

“Ready, Dongwan?” Eric – or Ector – now sounds less nervous. He finally has someone to bond with.

With Dongwan’s nod, Eric opens the dining room door. The start of their adventure as partners begins.


End file.
